Computer systems run applications that provide a variety of simulations. The applications display visual representation(s) based on data generated for the simulations. Currently, a display of a visual representation is updated every time that an update is received for the visual representation (i.e., new data is generated by the simulation). Innovations in software and computer technology have greatly increased the number, speed, and frequency of data updates that an application may generate for a visual representation of a simulation. Simulations often provide updates at such a high frequency that users are not able to perceive corresponding changes to the visual representations based on the updates. As a result, a processor may waste resources updating a display of the visual representations based on frequent individual data updates—even though a user cannot appreciate or recognize the changes in the display.